bthgfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorcerer Azar
Explanation Sorcerer Azar was a special event boss that was added in version 0.7.0 BETA, the RBLXWare Summer update 2018. The boss starts by teleporting players to a high pillar in the map, and players are required to get to Sorcerer Azar's field. But before players can get there, they need to get the key at a certain pillar then go back to Sorcerer Azar's field before the pillars sink below the fog. Sorcerer Azar only uses his staff's magic to attack players. There are also minions who will help Sorcerer Azar, mainly the mage minions come and support him, which can also cast single orb spells. Sorcerer Azar does not move around much and has slightly less health than some bosses, but he has attacks that force players to not get near him to compensate for this. When Sorcerer Azar enters his rage mode, his explosive orbs gain a larger blast radius, idle time is decreased, 4 orbs appear instead of 3 in the explosive rain attack, and Azar shoots his fireballs faster in his fireball burst attack. Once the boss is defeated, gifts will spawn on the field for 40 seconds and alive players will be awarded a badge. The boss will then end after time runs out. Sorcerer Azar's Health * 1-2: 3000 Health * 3-4: 5000 Health * 5-6: 7000 Health * 7-8: 9000 Health * 9-10: 11000 Health * 11-12: 13000 Health Attacks Sorcerer Azar's Attacks * Explosive Orb Summon - Sorcerer Azar summons an explosive orb out of the ground with his hand, then uses his staff to enlarge it then causes the orb to hit the ground and create an explosion. * Elemental Orb Summon - Sorcerer Azar summons an elemental orb that is either fire or electric type from his left hand, then launches it towards a player. Fire orbs will set victims on fire and cause them to take afterburn damage after being set on fire. Electric orbs will stun and deal an amount of damage to players. * Explosive Orb Rain - Sorcerer Azar raises his staff, looks towards the sky and starts shaking the staff, afterward 3 small explosive orbs get near Sorcerer Azar and enlargen themselves before they launch themselves toward the ground to explode. * Fireball Burst - Sorcerer Azar raises his staff then creates a fire shield to shield himself from damage. Afterward, Sorceror Azar proceeds to shoot lots of fireballs at a player. All victims will take afterburn damage. * Teleportation Orb Summon - Sorceror Azar summons a white orb from his left hand, then enlarges it and launches it. This orb does not travel as fast as the fire / electric elemental orb and continues to be enlargened after being launched if the player is hit by the orb they are teleported to an obby which they either have to complete or wait out the timer to get back to the arena. Mage Minion's Attacks * Explosive Orb Summon - The Mage Minion summons an explosive orb out of the ground with his hand, then uses his staff to enlarge it then causes the orb to hit the ground and create an explosion. This attack is identical to Sorcerer Azar's but with less damage and a smaller explosion radius. * Elemental Orb Summon - The Mage Minion summons an elemental orb that is either fire or electric type from his left hand, then launches it towards a player. Fire orbs will set victims on fire and cause them to take afterburn damage after being set on fire. Electric orbs will stun and deal an amount of damage to players. This attack is identical to Sorceror Azar's. Knight Minion's Attacks * Three Hit Combo - The Knight Minion performs a basic three-hit combo that does decent damage. Help Sorcerer Azar - Battlefield * Keep an eye on Sorcerer Azar's animations, as the animations are different for each type of attack he uses. * If Sorcerer Azar casts the Explosive Orb Rain spell, look for the orbs in air and stay away from them and Sorcerer Azar. * Have someone kill Sorcerer Azar minions as many amounts of minions are hard to fight and may make you unable to get close to Sorcerer Azar. Sorcerer Azar - Obby * For the first spinner, walk on the left edge of the block to avoid being hit. * You can reach the button to recharge the tower even after you have been hit by a spinner twice. * You only have 15 seconds to complete the obby before being teleported, but don't rush when you're trying to complete the obby. You have 6 seconds to spare. Rewards * Summer 2018 Badge * Staff * Beachbomb * Fireflies * Sea Foam * Shoreline * Store Points * Tokens * XP Trivia * Players who have been teleported to the obby originally didn't have a timer that made them teleport back to the arena. * Fireball Burst had an attack variant that would instead target different players with each individual fireball, but this attack was never used. * The electric elemental orb used to do much more damage when the boss was first released. Gallery Sorcerormageminion.png|A Mage Minion Sorcerorswordsmanminion.png|A Swordsman Minion Sorcerorbomb.png|Sorcerer Azar summoning an explosive orb Sorcerorfireorbthrow.orb.png|Sorcerer Azar shooting many fire orbs at a player Sorcerorsunscreen.png|Sunscreen Item Sorcerorhealthpotion.png|Health Potion Item Sorcerorgift.png|The gift after the battle for Sorcerer Azar Sorcerortoken.png|Tokens dropped by the dead minions Sorcerorpickaxe.png|Pickaxe used by the players Sorcerorsunscreenparticle.png|Particles after using sunscreen Sorcerortimer.png|Timer that teleports players out of the obby when the time is up Category:Boss Battle Minigames Category:Event Exclusive Category:Boss Minigames Category:Removed Category:RBLXWare